


Wise Heads

by IcyPassions



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPassions/pseuds/IcyPassions
Summary: The oldest drivers in the sport have a drink and reflect on the new wave of youth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Wise Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small vignette I came up with, mostly because no one writes about Robert on this site.
> 
> This work is entirely of fiction. Please don't share it outside of fanfiction circles!

Robert took another swig of his beer and looked out into the party. Out there was the future of F1, dancing or chatting or playing games or just soaking it all in. He could recall when he went to his first Abu Dhabi afterparty so many years ago, how he drank himself silly and felt the night would never end. Now, watching all of F1’s younger stars take part brought forth a sudden wave of nostalgia, making him blink a few times to clear his eyes. He took note of Lando in particular as he watched the brit dance with Carlos. He had been nineteen for a majority of the season, so young and already at the upper echelon of motorsport.

Kimi took a seat next to him at the bar, leaning back against the edge and cradling a drink of his own. “Time has gone by fast, no?”

“Much too fast. Even sooner, they will be our age!” Robert joked.

“I cannot even imagine it right now.”

George appeared from the mob in front of the two, sweaty and wild-eyed. “Come on Robert, come dance or something, even for just a bit. You can’t sit here all night!” he half-shouted over the music with a wild grin.

Robert turned his head to Kimi, silently curious of his thoughts on the matter. Kimi nodded in approval, smirking a little.

The pole stood, setting his beer on the counter next Kimi’s, and disappeared with George into the thick of it to live his youth one more time.


End file.
